


Two Fools and a Home

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Students, Tallie ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe finds that it's becoming more difficult to hide that he is in love with his roommate.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Two Fools and a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fly Me to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245030) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed something to cheer her up. I hope it will help. Set in my Roommates AU.

“I don’t know Tallie.” sighed Poe for the third time in the last twenty minutes. 

Since Tallie actually tried to convince Poe to admit his feelings to Kylo. Both friends were walking on the campus, Tallie’s arm wrapped around Poe’s and they enjoyed a walk back to Poe’s flat after having studied for three hours at the library. The sky was dark but the night was hot and the campus was busy with people enjoying the summer night. Poe invited Tallie to stay at their flat until Jessika and Paige would pick her up for their date night. He didn’t like to let Tallie alone on the campus if he could do otherwise and he knew that Kylo wouldn’t be bothered to have the young girl in their flat. 

From all Poe’s friends, Tallie was probably the one who grew closer to Kylo since Poe became friendly with his roommate. Tallie and Kylo shared a love for SF movies and comics so it was easier for them to bond on their mutual interests. Both were clearly fond of each other and if Tallie wasn’t so in love with Jessika and Paige, Poe would be worrying about the possibility of them becoming a couple. Which exactly brought them to their current discussion. Poe’s feelings towards Kylo and what to do about them. 

Since Tallie was so fond of Kylo, she tried to convince Poe to confess his love to the other man. Poe knew that she only had their both happiness in mind and well, Kylo was always tender and flirting with him. But something deep inside him was holding him back. It was barely few months since Kylo and he were finally friends. Would Poe ready to jeopardize their friendship and life together? What if Kylo didn’t love him? Poe was afraid. He preferred to live in doubt that the certitude he broke something between them. 

“The man is obviously fond of you Poe.” whispered Tallie, pressing Poe’s arm between her hands.

“It doesn’t mean he loves me.” sighed Poe, looking down and Tallie stopped their walk.

“You can’t know if you don’t tell him.” answered softly Tallie, cuddling her head on Poe’s shoulder and the young man kissed her forehead. 

“We don’t even know if he is gay.” smiled weakly Poe and Tallie offered him a bright grin. 

“We can arrange that.” winked Tallie and Poe laughed when he spotted the spark of mischief in her bright blue eyes. 

“Why is it so important for you?” asked Poe, brushing his cheek against Tallie’s hair.

“Because you’re my friend.” answered sincerely the young woman and Poe felt his heart exploding with love for her. “And I never saw you happier than when you’re with him.” she added, entwining her fingers with Poe’s. 

“I don’t deserve you.” chuckled Poe before softly kissing her forehead.

“None of you do.” replied Tallie and Poe burst in laughs.

“You spend too much time with Kylo.” said Poe, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I had to know if he was worthy of you.” grinned his friend. 

“Is he?” asked Poe, shyly and Tallie pressed around his hand so the young man would look at her. 

Poe looked at Tallie’s face, her eyes shining with joy and affection. The young woman was such a ray of sunshine in his life and he felt grateful to have her to watch his back. And it was also good to know that Tallie was fond of Kylo too. She would take him in consideration too in this situation. A grin slid on Tallie’s lips and Poe had his answer. He couldn’t hold back his own smile, feeling his heart drumming against his ribcage. 

“Let’s go back to your boy!” laughed Tallie, dragging Poe behind her and the young man was impatient to go back home, to Kylo’s side. 

* * *

When both friends stepped in the flat, they were welcomed by Kylo’s deep voice shouting insults. When they followed his voice, the young man was laying on the couch, still in his pajamas, eating cereal and shouting to Timothée Chalamet on the TV screen. Poe found him ridiculous and at the same time, the cutest man he saw in all his life. When Tallie couldn’t help laughing, the young man stopped to shout and looked at them. The dorky smile he threw to them upturned Poe’s stomach with pleasure. 

“What are you watching?” asked Tallie, throwing herself in the couch next to Kylo before stealing cereals in his bowl but the young man didn’t care. 

Poe couldn’t help smiling, seeing two of his best friends being that close and so comfortable with each other. 

“Netflix shit about Henry V.” answered Kylo, his mouth half full with food. 

“You could have waited for me!” exclaimed Tallie, pushing Kylo’s shoulder. “With who I will shit rant about it while watching it now?” 

“I slept through most of it.” shrugged Kylo. “We could try again together.” he added and the young woman smiled before kissing his cheek. 

“Good.” smiled Poe before brushing Kylo’s feet from the coffee table. “So you will have no problem with stop watching it and going to take a shower.” he added, grabbing the cereals and his both friends protested. 

“Why?” grumbled Kylo, crossing his arms on his chest and Poe tried really hard to tear his eyes off his biceps barely hidden by his t-shirt. 

“You were already there when I left this morning.” said Poe, putting his hands on his hips and Kylo smirked. “Go take a shower while I make our dinner.” added the young man and Kylo sighed before jumping on his feet. 

“Yes Mum!” grinned Kylo with a wink and Poe blushed when his roommate kissed in cheek before disappearing in the corridor. 

Poe was still watching a certain part of Kylo’s anatomy walking towards the bathroom when Tallie laughed and the young man turned towards his friend and bushed harder when he spotted her teasing smile. 

“Can I have back the cereals?” asked innocently the young woman. 

“You’re punished.” answered Poe, sticking out his tongue before disappearing in the kitchen, eating cereals under Tallie’s protest. 

* * *

Poe was cooking pasta and making the sauce while Tallie was sitting on the kitchen counter, singing along Britney Spears on the radio. Poe loved how comfortable this moment was. After a full day in classes and studying, it felt good to truly feel at home, with people he loved and people who cared for him. 

“Hey Poe! Did you have seen my red t-shirt?” asked Kylo, entering into the room. 

Poe turned around but was left speechless, his mouth opened like a fish out of water. Kylo was indeed in the room. But Poe didn’t expect him to be naked except for the small towel around his waist, hiding his cock. Poe felt his throat being dry when he looked at the drops of water running along the chiseled chest of Kylo before disappearing under the towel. 

Kylo was still wet from his shower and the man looked like a greek god and Poe was currently dying with arousal. His roommate waited patiently for Poe’s answer, like he was completely oblivious of what he was doing to Poe currently. 

“I...in my room.” breathed out Poe, his voice struggled in his throat. 

“Oh! Gonna find something else.” smiled brightly Kylo, ready to disappear from Poe’s eyes and the young man wanted to shout for him to stay. “Are you having dinner with us?” asked Kylo to Tallie.

“Nope. Just waiting for Jess and Paige to pick me up for our date.” she answered with an amused smile. 

Kylo was ready to step out the room when Tallie threw a look to Poe from the corner of her eyes. 

“Kylo!” called the young woman and the man appeared back.

“Yes?” mumbled Poe’s roommate. 

“Talking about date. I have a friend who-” began the young girl and Kylo frowned. 

“I’m not interested.” answered Kylo, sharply. 

“You don’t know her.” protested Tallie. 

“I only love boys.” answered Kylo and Poe felt his heart shaking with excitement. “Is that a problem?” he asked with a scowl. 

“Not at all.” grinned Tallie. “Right Poe?” added the young girl, pushing Poe with her feet because Kylo was only looking at him and expected his reaction more than anybody else. 

Poe couldn’t trust his voice but he managed to mumble a positive answer and he saw Kylo’s whole body relaxing before a shy smile appeared on his lips. Poe couldn’t help smiling back, feeling like Kylo’s dark eyes were undressing him, making him as much naked as Kylo was. 

Kylo got out of the room again, Tallie and Poe following him with their eyes until he disappeared in his bedroom, cursing when his towel fell down and both had a plain sight on his arse. Poe’s fist clenched around the spoon he was holding in his right hand while a moan escaped his mouth. Fortunately, only Tallie was there to hear it and she chuckled softly. Poe turned around to look at her. 

“I’m doomed?” sighed Poe and Tallie nodded vigorously with a pitiful smile. 

* * *

One hour later, the dinner had been eaten and Poe and Kylo were sat on the couch, side by side, watching another shitty TV show with people singing and Poe was singing along From the corner of his eyes, he could see his roommate softly smiling when he spotted Poe singing. Poe tried to focus on the TV screen so he would forget that his roommate, his very attractive roommate for who he had strong feelings, was only wearing underwear next to him, the man having decided it was too hot outside to wear something else. 

Poe was shifting on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position without touching Kylo. He doubted he would be able to control himself if he felt Kylo’s skin against his. His mind was unable to think about something else of Kylo half-naked in the kitchen. Kylo sighed with frustration before grabbing Poe’s legs and unfolding them on his lap, his thumb stroking Poe’s ankle and the young man stopped to breathe for a long minute. 

Poe followed Kylo’s caress on his skin to find back his breath and he began to feel so relaxed that he got closer to Kylo, cuddling in his flank. Kylo’s hand was sliding softly on Poe’s bare leg until his fingers were brushing against Poe’s thigh. Poe tried to focus on the TV show but he could only think about the warm hand of Kylo, so close to crotch, his cock beginning to show some interest. 

Kylo’s fingers were playing at the hem of Poe’s shorts and Poe tried to not think how easy it would be for them to slide under the clothes to brush against Poe’s hardening cock. Poe was lost between the pleasure of Kylo’s caress and the dread to be seen. Because if Kylo was making a point to only watch the TV screen for the moment, Poe feared the moment he would decide to look at Poe and wouldn’t be able to miss his erection tenting his pants. 

Due to this fear, Poe was unable to do something than to look at Kylo, biting his lips so he wouldn’t be tempted to moan and bring the other man’s attention on him. He looked at Kylo grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip. Poe cursed in all the languages he knew in his mind when he was suddenly pushed in a commercial and a drop of water was flooding along Kylo’s neck to die on his naked chest. 

Poe couldn’t hold back his moan anymore and Kylo finally looked at him. Poe was frozen under these intense dark eyes, the man frowning slightly before his eyes looked down and caught Poe’s tented pants. Without a word, Kylo softly grabbed Poe’s thigh, his fingers digging into Poe’s flesh and the young man moaned against his own will. Slowly, with extreme care, Kylo slid Poe against his body so his friend would soon be sitting on his lap.

Once he was on Kylo’s lap, Poe breathed out with surprise when he felt Kylo’s cock pressing against his. Kylo took Poe’s arms and made him wrapping them around his own neck. Hesitantly, Poe cradled his fingers in Kylo’s hair and the young man’s lips shook. Poe wanted nothing more than to kiss them. He felt Kylo’s hands on his waist, the pressure pushing Poe closer to him and soon, their faces were brushing against each other, their eyes never looking away from each other. 

“I...You don’t know how much I waited for this moment.” breathed out Kylo, his eyes shining with tears and Poe’s nails scratched against his skull. 

“Tell me it’s more than sex.” begged Poe, resting his forehead against Kylo’s. 

“Will you take me for a fool if...if I call this, love?” asked shyly Kylo, licking his lips with nervousness. 

“So let me be a fool with you.” huffed Poe with a wet smile, his hand carding Kylo’s profile. 

Poe looked down at his friend. He looked at these deep brown eyes looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Poe wondered if it was true. If he wasn’t dreaming. He wanted so much for this to be true. With his thumb, Poe brushed against Kylo’s full mouth and his lips parted under his caress. Poe swallowed nervously while he bent towards Kylo’s mouth. 

“I...I’m afraid.” confessed Poe, his lips brushing against Kylo’s.

“Of what?” asked the other man, wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist so their chests would be stuck to each other. 

“What if it’s only a dream?” mumbled Poe, feeling silly and he looked down for a second before Kylo took his chin in his hand and rose up his face so he could see Poe.

“You usually already naked at this part of my dreams.” answered Kylo with a deadpan face and it was so sudden that Poe couldn’t help to burst in laughs. 

It was exactly what he needed and now, he wasn’t afraid anymore when he looked at this man and his bright smile, only waiting for Poe to kiss. So Poe did it. It was a light touch of lips at first, both trying to figure out all the sensations this so-expected kiss. Poe pressed a light bit harder against Kylo’s full lips and his lover opened his mouth before his tongue invaded Poe’s. Soon, their kiss was becoming hungry and Poe felt like Kylo was ravishing his mouth, eating his face and he loved it. 

Poe clenched his fists and pulled on Kylo’s hair, the young man moaning in reply and Poe loved the sound of it. They were still fighting their way in each other’s mouth when their laps pressed against each other and both were left breathless, panting against the mouth of their lover. Both laughed with relief and happiness, high with these new sensations they discovered with the other one. 

“And now?” breathed out Poe. 

Kylo didn’t answer but without leaving Poe’s eyes, he began to press on Poe’s waist, leading his lover to wave his cock against his. Poe’s hands slid on Kylo’s shoulders and soon, he was following Kylo’s lead and he moaned deeply. 

The pressure on his cock was wonderful and Poe didn’t remember having already feeling a pleasure like this one before. And to see the same pleasure flourishing on Kylo’s face, it was fascinating. Under his thighs, he could feel Kylo’s strong body trembling and knowing that he had this kind of power on such a man like him made Poe feeling overconfident. This man was his.

Kylo suddenly accelerated their thrusts and Poe threw his head behind, exposing his throat to Kylo. His lover didn’t waste the opportunity to lick the sweaty skin there before peppering Poe’s jawline with small kisses and it was enough for the young man to cry out his orgasm. 

Poe was recovering from his climax when he heard Kylo whining and he guessed that his lover was close to his own orgasm. Poe slid his hand in Kylo’s hair, cradled the back of his head and buried his face in Poe’s neck. He felt Kylo’s fingers clenching around his waist. 

“I’m there love.” whispered Poe in Kylo’s ear before softly kissing it and Kylo went stiff under Poe’s body. 

Kylo panted against Poe’s collarbone while his lover stroke his hair. They stayed cuddling like that for long minutes, both listening to the other man’s breath. Then, carefully, Kylo laid Poe down on the couch. Without looking away from Poe, Kylo took of Poe’s shorts then his own pants. Still silent, the taller man lied on Poe’s body, resting his head on Poe’s chest after he pulled up Poe’s t-shirt so he could feel his skin against his. 

Poe blushed to be naked against his lover but he couldn’t help to smile, realizing that yes, Kylo was his lover. The young man softly carded his fingers through Kylo’s sweaty hair and the young man answered by softly sucking on Poe’s nipple. Poe moaned. Until now he never knew how sensitive his nipples were. Poe didn’t feel like he could have again sex with Kylo tonight, the emotional charge of tonight making him tired. But Kylo taking care of him was amazingly good. 

“Was it...was it as good as in your dreams?” asked shyly Poe and he could hear Kylo chuckling. Poe blushed softly.

“It was better.” mumbled Kylo, burying his nose in Poe’s stomach.

“Really?” asked Poe, unable to hold back his grin. 

“This time I knew you loved me.” answered Kylo, kissing sweetly Poe’s stomach.

And as simple as this, Poe’s all fears disappeared. Kylo was still his friend. Kylo was still his roommate. And finally, Kylo was his. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
